Italian Princess
by Yut Taha Aki
Summary: Hermione Rossi and Spencer Ried were star crossed lovers since the day they were born. But when they each get a letter to hogwarts they both travel to the UK from Quantico, Virginia to make sure everything goes okay.


September 1st, 1991

~The train~

When Hermione, after saying goodbye to her father, got on the train she found a compartment with only two boys in it. She recognized one as Spencer Reid her next door neighbor and boyfriend.

"May I come in?" Hermione asked after she knocked

"Oh yes please Mia." Spencer said

She walked in with a smile then sat down by Spencer and kissed him on his cheek. She heard the darker skinned boy mumbling something in Italian.

"tu parli italiano?" Hermione asked

(You speak Italian?)

"si il mio nome è blaise zabini." He said

(Yes. My name is Blaise zabini.)

"il mio nome è mia rossi." Hermione said

(My name is Mia Rossi.)

"Parlami di te." Blaise said

(Tell me about yourself.)

"non c'è molto da dirti" Hermione said

(There's not much to tell you.)

"come lo conosci?" Blaise asked

(How do you know him?)

"lui è il mio vicino." Hermione said

(He's my neighbor.)

"Sei sicuro di questo." Blaise asked

(Are you sure about that?)

"sì, lo sono" Hermione said

(Yes I am.)

"che lingue parli?" Blaise asked

(What languages do you speak?)

"parlo spagnolo, italiano, tedesco e francese." Hermione said

(I speak Spanish, Italian, German and French.)

"e lui?" Blaise asked

(What about him?)

"Gli sto insegnando tutto quello che so" Hermione said

(I'm teaching him all I know.)

"Sono ancora qui. per favore parli in inglese." Spencer interrupted

(I'm still here. Please speak English.)

"Sorry Spencer you know how much I love speaking Italian." Hermione said

"That's why you're teaching me to speak it with other languages and it doesn't help that both you and your father and now Blaise are fluent in the language." Spencer said

"Italian is my family's native language." Hermione said

"I know that sweetheart." Spencer said

"What's the story with you two?" Blaise asked

And before Spencer or Hermione could answer there was a knock. The one who knocked was a girl with pink bubble gum hair who looked like she was 13 or so.

"Can I come in?" She asked nervously

"Sure you can sweets." Hermione said

Then she walked in and sat down by Blaise.

"I'm Dora Tonks but I like to go by my last name." She said

"I'm Spencer Reid." Spencer said

"I'm Mia Rossi" Hermione said

"And I'm Blaise Zabini." Blaise said

"Where you guys from. Because I know you're not from the London area." Tonks said

"Both me and Spencer live in Quantico, Virginia." Hermione said

"Ooh America I like it. What about you then?" Tonks said

"I go in between Montepulciano, Italy and London." Blaise said

"What do your parents do." Tonks asked

"My Dad works for the behavior analyst unit at the FBI. He work at the branch in Quantico. And sometimes he has to go to the headquarters which is about an hour away from the house." Hermione said

"My mom owns a bookstore that's by some type of school that you need to buy books for. She also sells trinkets like bookmarks and fidgeting things." Spencer said

"I come from a wealthy family." Blaise said

"So what were you three talking about before I came here?" Tonks asked

"Okay back to the question of the day. What's up with you two?" Blaise asked

"We are kinda incontri. We're fidanzato e fidanzata." Hermione said

"What? I don't understand."Tonks said

"Of course you don't. In Italian fidanzato e fidanzata Is boyfriend and girlfriend and incontri is dating." Spencer said

"So are you two fare sesso?" Blaise asked

"No we're not Blaise. We're still too young for that." Hermione said

"You two please stop. So Tonks. What should we expect from Hogwarts?" Spencer said

"Once you are sorted you will receive a laptop. With that you can use it for your school work contact your parents. Stuff like that. In my house which is Hufflepuff house there are co~ed dorms you have to be third year or older to chose that or you have to have someone in that age group. But you three if you get into Hufflepuff me and my friend Cedric Diggory will vouch that you are aloud to stay in the co~ed with us." Tonks explained

"Once you get a laptop could people do something like college classes?" Spencer asked

"Yes you could. A lot of older muggle-born students do that." Tonks said

~Hogwarts~

~Entrance Hall~

"The first years professor Magonigall." The giant man said

"Thank you hagrid." The Professor said

Then the giant man who was named hagrid walked into a loud hall.

"In a moment you will sit with your classmates. But first you will be sorted into your house. There's griffindoor, ravenclaw, hufflepuff and Slytherin. Your house will be like your family. Triumphs will get you house points. Any rule breaking will lose you some. At the end of the year all the points will be added up and the house with the most point will win the house cup. I'll be out in a moment." Magonigall Said then turning to the doors

"So it's true. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." The voice of a platinum blonde boy says

He walked up to a boy with bright emerald green eyes, round glasses, a lightning bolt scar on his forehead and messy raven black hair. Hermione assumed was Harry Potter.

"The names Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Soon you'll find that some families are better than others." The blonde said

Then a boy scuffed. Draco and Harry looked to a red headed boy to Harry's left.

"Red hair and a hammy down robes. You must be a weasley." Draco sneered

"I think I can't sort out the people for my own." Harry said

Then professor Magonigall tapped Draco on the shoulder indicating she was back and needed to move out of her way.

"We're ready for you." Magonigall said

She lead the group into the great hall to get sorted into a house.

~Great Hall~

"Hermione Rossi." Professor McGonigall called out

Hermione walked up to the stool murmuring 'Okay it's going to be okay just breathe' in German. Both Blaise and Spencer got into hufflepuff with Tonks and she wanted to be with them. So when the sorting hat was placed on her hear she started to chant 'Hufflepuff' over and over again in her head. And as soon as it touches her hair it shouts 'HUFFLEPUFF'.


End file.
